The Manipulated Living
by DancingInMyNuddyPants
Summary: After moving into MiddleSex Gretchen hears alot about the boy who died recently, Donnie Darko. But when she begins to have dreams about this boy she never knew she begins to question what really happened to Donnie. While everyone else questions her sanity


Hey! I love the movie Donnie Darko its one of my absolute faves, so here I am writing a story about it! lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie Donnie Darko or any of the characters or anything to do with the movie.

**Note:** For some of the dream flashbacks you will of had to have seen the directors cut edition or at least the deleted scenes on the original to recognize it. (Such as, the watership down flashback).

* * *

_**Dear Mrs. Darko  
**You probably do not know me as I am new to the neighborhood, __but I heard about your tragedy and something inside me told me to write to you. I never met Donnie, but I am sure that he was a __wonderful boy. Everyone at school has been telling stories about his __triumphs and his amazing intelligence. I only wish I had been given __the chance to meet him. __I know this is going to sound very strange to you, but I feel like I know __him. I've even had a dream about him, its funny because I don't even know __what he looked like and yet I knew it was him in my dream. In the dream we __were in the forest, and we were talking about going back in time and replacing __bad memories with something good like a Hawaiian sunset.  
It wasn't very long, but it was the best dream I have ever had._

_I am truly sorry for your loss.  
Sincerely,  
**Gretchen Ross.**_

* * *

"May we help you?" 

"Yeah, I just registered and they put me in the wrong English class."

"You look like you belong here." Said the teacher with annoyance.

"Um, where do I sit?"

"Sit next to the boy you think is the cutest."

* * *

"Jul-I mean-Gretchen, sweetheart, can you take the dog for a walk?" 

"Yeah Mom." Gretchen Ross said, grabbing the leash and letting the dog and herself out the front door into the sunlight.

She walked for a little while, watching sadly as the people in the neighbourhood busied themselves with their gardens and cars. She wondered where her step-dad was now and if he was thinking about them, trying to find them, plotting to kill them.

Her thoughts of her miserable life came to a sudden stop when she found herself walking by the Darko house. Construction workers had been in and out in a week with the Darko boys room fixed up. She wondered what they would do with the room now that he wasn't with them anymore.

Just then Mrs. Darko came out of the house, she was in a housecoat and it was mid-day. Suddenly, Gretchen was compelled to talk to this women. She barely knew her and had only made contact with her twice before, once with a wave and another time through a letter.

"Mrs. Darko!" She yelled, tying the dog to a lamp post and running towards the door.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Darko asked Gretchen reached the doorstep. Her face was lined with grief and her eyes were sad and puffy.

"I'm Gretchen-Gretchen Ross. I moved into the neighbourhood about a month ago."

"Oh yes, of course, you sent me that letter. That was very kind of you."

Gretchen said nothing. Mrs. Darko looked at her curiously for a moment,

"You also said you had a dream about..." She trailed off, looking sad.

"Donnie." Gretchen finished.

"Yes. Have you had anymore dreams?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I have. Last night in fact."

Mrs. Darko watched her for a moment,

"Come inside for some lemonade, you can tell me all about it."

Gretchen nodded and followed her into the house. It was nice, yet quite messy and had the stingy odor of people who have been in the house too long. She supposed losing someone dear to you would do this to a house.

Mrs. Darko poured the lemonade as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So...what was the dream about?" She asked as she sat down opposite Gretchen.

"Well, Its my first day of school and I go into the classroom and the teacher, Ms. Pommeroy my english teacher,tells me to sit beside the boy I think is the cutest, and..."

"...You sat beside Donnie." Mrs. Darko smiled a little.

"Yes. I remember, in the dream, I looked around at all the boys in the class and Donnie was sitting there a few rows down. Looking at me over his shoulder with those dark eyes." She sighed, This was insanity, she didn't know the boy...how did she know what he even looked like?

"And you said you never met him before...at all?"

"No. Mabye I-I don't knew him in another lifetime." She giggled, it was incredulous.

"Mabye."

The two of them talked and sipped lemonade for quite a while until Mr. Darko came home from work and Gretchen realized that the dog was still outside tied to the lamp post.

"It was really nice chatting with you, Gretchen, come by anytime."

"I will." She smiled and untied the dogs leash from the lamp post.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Ross asked when she came inside.

"Taking the dog for a walk."

"That was an awful long walk! I was worried sick, I thought that-" She lowered her voice, "I thought that _he_ had got you."

Gretchen rolled her eyes. She passed through the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. After taking a long drink she finally said, "I was talking to Mrs. Darko."

"Oh. That poor woman down the street that lost her son?"

"Mmhmm." Gretchen answered, not really wanting to talk.

"That's so horrible what happened. How was she?"

"Sad. But she seemed Okay."

"Well that's good-What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

"This could be the death of an entire way of life, the end of an era..." 

"Why should we care?" Donnie said.

"Because the rabbits are us, Donnie." Answered Ms. Pommeroy.

"Why should I mourn for a rabbit like he was human?"

"Are you saying that the death of one species is less tragic than another?"

"Of course! The rabbit's not like us. It has no... keen look at something in the mirror, it has no history books, no photographs, no knowledge of sorrow or regret... I mean, I'm sorry, Miss Pommeroy, don't get me wrong; y'know, I like rabbits and all. They're cute and they're horny. And if you're cute and you're horny, then you're probably happy, in that you don't know who you are and why you're even alive. And you just wanna' have sex, as many times as possible, before you die... I mean, I just don't see the point in crying over a dead rabbit! Y'know, who... who never even feared death to begin with."

* * *

Gretchen woke suddenly. 

"Another dream. Man, he certainly was opiniated. That is...if any of that ever really happened." She said to herself in the mirror.

The clock on her bedside table showed that it was eight o'clock and time for her to get ready for school.

"Are you ready for school, darling?" Asked Mrs. Ross.

"Yeah...I'm ready." She grunted, and she headed out the door towards her bus stop.

"Well hey there, baby." Seth Devlin was circling her, like a vulture circling his pray.

"Fuck off, Seth." She muttered.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Bitch." He spat and walked over to his friend.

She had only been in this school for a month and had already grown accustomed to everything that went on. For instance, in Ms. Pommeroys class the kids actually payed attention. Ms. Farmer wasa snotty bitch at all times and poor Cherita Chen was always picked on.

"Hi Cherita." She said entering the english classroom and sitting infront of the girl.

"Chut up!" She replied.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was only trying to be friendly." She turned around in her seat.

"Alright everyone!" Came Ms. Pommeroy loudly behind them. She waltzed down the aisles to the chalkboard and wrote two words,

_Cellar door._

"Cellar door." She said, turning to face the class with a satisfied smile on her face, "This idea came to me in a sort of dream last night. Who can tell me what famous linguist said that 'Cellar door' was the most beautiful combination of words in the english language?"

No one raised their hands.

"No one?" Ms. Pommeroy asked the silent class, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Donnie Darko? What the hell kind of name is that? It's like some sort of superhero or something." 

"What makes you think I'm not?"

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Darko." 

"Oh! Hello, Gretchen! Come in."

"I had another dream, actually two more."

"Wow. What were they about?"

"Well, one of them Donnie was ranting about bunnies, only god knows why, and the other he was implying that he was a superhero."

Mrs. Darko snorted, "My son wasn't a superhero."

Gretchen smiled.

"It's really strange that you're having these dreams you know. Many people have come to me saying they had a strange dream about Donnie, but they all knew him and they only had one. Even I have had a dream or two about him. Dr. Thurman said that it was probably just the way that all of us were dealing with this terrible loss, in our dreams. But you, like I said before, you never knew him and its quite strange that you are able to see him in these dreams. Are you sure you've never met him before? Mabye you passed on the street the day before he died or you dropped something and he picked it up?"

"No. I moved here the day he died. I was riding my bike around to check out the neighbourhood when a little boy that lives next to you told me what had happened."

Mrs. Darko watched Gretchen with a look of great concern for a moment,  
"Then I can't explain it."

"Mabye I really did know him in a past life."

Mrs. Darko shrugged, "Listen Gretchen, I told Dr. Thurman a little about this and she seems very interested to talk to you."

"I'm not crazy Mrs. Darko, if thats what you think."

"I don't think you're crazy. I just told her about the dreams and she was very interested."

"I don't need to see a psych!" Gretchen stood from the table, she had already had some very traumatizing moments in family councelling before the incident with her step dad and her mother.

"I'm not saying that you _need_ to, she was just interested. Mabye she can figure out why you're seeing him. Mabye there is an explanation to all this. Will you please go see her?" Mrs. Darko pleaded.

Gretchen calmed and slowly sat back in her seat. She sighed, "Fine. I'll go see this Dr. Thurman. But I swear I'm not crazy."

"No one thinks you are."

* * *

"I don't know, she… she didn't leave a note and the house was all messed up." Said Gretchen tearfully. 

"But you're okay?... Did you call the cops?" Donnie looked so concerned for her.

"Yeah, they said I should leave the house, and that I should go to a safe place. I'm just so scared. I keep thinking something awful is happening, and… it's my fucking step dad, I know it… I guess some people are just born with tragedy in their blood."

Gretchen and Donnie begin to kiss and they lay down on the bed.

* * *

Gretchen woke up in her bed hot and sweaty with the sheets twisted around her. 

As she got out of bed she chuckled to herself as she said in her head,  
"This is definately not a dream I will be telling his mother about."

"Hello, Dr. Thurman?"

"Come in, come in. You are Gretchen Ross, right?"

"Yes."

"Well come in and sit down."

Gretchen nervously crossed the room and sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"So why did you decide to come see me today, Gretchen?"

"Well...I-I've been having dreams."

"Oh. And what are these dreams about."

"Someone I don't know, who-who died."

"So you don't know who they are?"

"Well, I know his name because of everything going on but I never did get a chance to meet him in person before he...died."

"And what was his name?"

"Donnie-Donnie Darko."

Dr. Thurman dropped her pen.

"Oh-uh-sorry. Donnie Darko? These dreams are about Donnie Darko? Mrs. Darko told me you were having strange dreams but, she never said they were of Donnie."

"Yeah, well, she always has a little trouble talking about her son. You knew him right? His mother told me you were his shrink."

"Yes...yes I was. So, you've been having dreams about him, but you never met him?"

Gretchen sighed, beginning to get frusterated, "Uh-yeah. I see him all the time, the dreams used to be a little spread out before. But now I get them every night."

"And everytime you're doing something new and in a new location?"

"Yes."

"Could you describe your last dream for me."

Gretchen blushed, "I-I'd rather not."

"Please. Don't be shy, you are allowed to tell me anything here."

"We were...uh..._you know_."

Dr. Thurman was silent, staring at Gretchen and waiting for a proper answer.

"We were...having...sex." Gretchen said finally. She blushed a shade of pure red and tried to busy her eyes with a very beautiful gold painting on the wall.

Dr. Thurman raised an eyebrow at her for a moment then leaned forward seemingly deep in thought.

"Gretchen... Gretchen." She whispered, her face was screwed up as if she was thinking hard, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"In a dream?" Gretchen laughed.

"That's it. Donnie seems to be haunting the memory of all who knew him, and in your case, those who didn't. I have had a couple dreams of him as well."

"What were in the dreams?"

"He was telling me he met a new girl named Gretchen..."

"But, then, how could this be only a dream. It can't be a cooincidence that both of us have had visions of him associating himself with me. It proves I'm not insane."

"It could have been any other Gretchen."

"Please, how many Gretchens in the world are there? Ask his mother or friends if he knew any other Gretchen. This is amazing! What if my dreams really happened! What if I really did know him in another life?"

"Gretchen please calm down, there has to be a logical explanation for this. There is a logical explanation for everything."

Gretchen looked at Dr. Thurman for a moment then said, "What happened in the other dream?"

"Hmm?" Dr. Thurman seemed to be brought out of deep thought.

"You said you had a couple of dreams. What happened in the others?" Gretchen prompted.

"Oh...He was explaining to me about someone named Frank, who was telling him to come into the future with him."

"The future?"

Dr. Thurman nodded, "I think this will end our session today Gretchen. Thank you for coming."

"Goodbye." Gretchen hurried out the door, she had a lot to think about.

The next morning at school Gretchen hurried into Physics class fifteen minutes early to find Proffessor Monitoff.

"Proffessor Monstinoff!" She said, interupting him whilst he was reading at his desk.

"That's Monitoff," He said not looking up from his book.

"Uh-sorry, um, I just had a question for you."

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about...time travel." She said.

ProffessorMonitoff looked up suddenly at her curiously, "Time travel?"

"Uh...yeah." Gretchen answered, her hands wringing nervously infront of her.

He took a few moments to study her, as though thinking about her question, and then

without a word went rummaging in his desk drawers.

"Have a seat, Ms. Ross." He said, as he continued to rummage.

She took a few tentative steps towards a nearby desk, her hands still clasped together, and then sat down quickly before the proffessor came up.

"a wormhole with an Einstein-Rosen bridge, which is… theoretically a wormhole in space controlled by man. So, according to Hawking a wormhole may be able to provide a shortcut for jumping between two distant regions of space-time."

"So in order to travel back in time, you have to have a big spaceship or something that can travel faster than the speed of light?"

"Theoretically. This is really strange, I have the feeling I've had this exact same conversation before...with-with someone else."

Gretchen thought for a moment, "With Donnie Darko?"

"Yes. With him-how did you know him?"

"Oh-uh-it's hard not to know him, you know, with all the stories. It was a real tragedy."

"Yes, it was. Listen, don't tell anyone about this, but, the woman who wrote this used to teach here. She was a nun many years before that, but then overnight, she just became this entirely different person. She up and left the church-she wrote this book."

The proffessor handed her a small red leather book and she took it into her hands, running her fingers along the spine and getting a strange vibe.

"The Philosophy of Time Travel, by Roberta Sparrow? Who is she?"

"This old lady who lives in town. Poor thing is up there all by herself, I've heard the kids call her grandma death. Not a very flattering nickname."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." She said distractedly, "Uh, thanks Proffessor Monstinoff, I'll see you tommorow."

"Your welcome, Gretchen. And its Monitoff!" He yelled after her as she left.

* * *

"You know we've been going together for like 2 weeks." 

"Yeah?"

"Well I, uh..."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Donnie leans forward to kiss Gretchen but she moves away.

"Look, Donnie, wait."

"I like you alot."

"I just want it to be at a time when..."

"When what?"

"When it reminds me just..."

"When it reminds you how beautiful the world can be?"

"Yeah. And right now there's some fat guy over there staring at us."

* * *

It was a beautiful November saturday afternoon, possibly the last sunny day before winter. Gretchen was in her room reading through all of Roberta Sparrow's book. 

"The living receiver...The manipulated living...Ensurance Trap. What the-?" The book was very confusing for her. She was about to read on until there came a knock at the door,

"Sweetie?"

Gretchen sighed and closed the book, rolling her eyes. "Come in."

Mrs. Ross stuck her head in the doorway and looked around the dark room,

"Why don't you go outside...it's a lovely day." She said.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well thats too bad, Rosco needs walking." And she left the doorway.

"Fine." Gretchen muttered under her breath and picked up the leash for the dog.

"Here Rosco, c'mere boy." She called as he came running to her. She slipped the leash around his neck and was out the door into the sunshine.

As she was coming around the bend to the Darko's house she decided to pay another visit to Mrs. Darko. Tying Rosco to his familiar spot she made her way through the uncut grass and up to the door.

After knocking several times Mr. Darko answered smelling heavily of alcohol, he looked at her for a moment then let her in without saying a word.

"Rose!" He called up to his wife.

"Yes?" Gretchen heard a distant voice from the top of the winding stairs.

"You have a visitor."

Samantha Darko came down the stairs with her ariel and without even noticing anyone at the door she plopped herself down infront of the television and began to watch married with children with a sad look on her face.

"Who is it? Oh-hi, Gretchen. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Gretchen smiled and followed Mrs.Darko into the kitchen and sat at the table across from her.

"I talked to Doctor Thurman, like you asked." She said.

"I know...she called me after to say you had come in."

"Oh."

"Have you had anymore dreams?"

"Well, yes, but nothing significant. I'm still trying to figure out whats wrong with me."

"Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you." Mrs. Darko placed her hands on Gretchens, "There has to be a logical explanation."

Gretchen paused for a moment, "Everyone keeps saying that... But did anyone ever stop to think that mabye not everything in this world _has_ a logical explanation?"

Mrs. Darko was silent, she sighed and then lifted her hands from Gretchens and brought them to her face where she began to cry.

"Mrs. Darko?" Gretchen asked, suprised of this sudden break down.

The woman did not lift her head, she only sobbed into her hands.

"Mrs. Darko?" Gretchen repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss him so much." Mrs. Darko finally said, bringing her face up to meet Gretchens. Her face looked more worn than ever and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Gretchen stood and went over to hug Mrs. Darko.

"I miss him too."Gretchen said as she embraced her.

"But that's the thing" Mrs. Darko said becoming annoyed,"You never _knew_ him. How can you miss him at all, how can you know how smart and wonderful and sweet he was. You never knew him-_God damnit! _You never knew him!" She yelled.

Gretchen was startled, she hopped away from the sobbing woman and stared at her for a moment,

"I don't know how I knew him, Mrs. Darko, but I know I did. I'll prove it to all of you somehow. I'm going to leave now, goodbye."

"Yeah. Whatever." Mrs. Darko said from the same seat in the kitchen as Gretchen exited through the front door.

* * *

"It's amazing. The man thinks he's telling the truth and everything he says is just a fucking lie! Everything he says! Everyone think he's so rad. He's such a fucking chud. Everything he does…" 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down. Calm down."

"You ever hear of Grandma Death?"

"Who?"

Donnie hands Gretchen the book.

"The Philosophy of Time Travel. What is this?"

"She wrote it. I'm… I've been seeing stuff. Like, a lot of really messed up stuff. And there are chapters in that book that describe the stuff I've been seeing. And it can't just be a coincidence."

* * *

Gretchen woke up suddenly from her dream, just as she had the night before. 

"Oh my god. He had the book." She turned to the alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was three o'clock am. She threw the blankets off of her and went to her desk where the small red leather bound book was laying right in the center neatly.

She opened it and began to read.It took her twenty minutes to read through the whole book, but understanding it was the hard part. She spent the rest of the morning sitting at her desk by the light of her lamp reading the book over and over until her head felt about to explode.

"What does it mean?" She asked herself quietly, "Tangent universe, manipulated living, Ensurance trap. This is so fucking confusing."

"Uh, Proffessor, May I speak to you again for a moment?" Gretchen asked Monday after Physics.

The Proffessor looked up at her from his marking,

"Yes, Gretchen, of course. Did you enjoy the book?"

"Uh...yes, It's very well written, but..."

"...You didn't understand it?"

"Yeah." She laughed nervously, embarrassed.

"That's alright, I'll explain it to you. You see it's talking about how if an artefact was to ever pass through a worm hole we would go into a sort of alternate reality..."

He explained the entire book to her, it took a very long time but once he had explained everything she felt as if a burden had been lifted, she understood.

"So theres the Living receiver who is the sort of superhero in all this?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that..." Proffessor Monitoff answered

"And it could be anyone, just some average joe off the street?"

"Well no one knows exactly how the living receiver is chosen, so perhaps he or she is just-an average joe-like you say."

"And so the manipulated dead, ie. the people all around the living receiver, remember some of this alternate universe in their dreams?"

"That's what it explains in the last chapter."

Gretchen stared off into space in deep thought then picked up her bag quickly and headed towards the door,

"Thank you very much Proffessor Monstinoff, you've been very helpful." She ran out of the room.

"It's Monit-oh never mind." He called after her.

"Doctor Thurman!" Gretchen burst into the psychiatrist office.

"Gretchen, do you have an appointment?"

"No...I'm sorry, but this is very important. D-Did you say you saw Donnie talking about time travel in a dream?"

"Uh...yes. And someone named Frank who was going to lead him into the future."

"Manipulated dead." Gretchen whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Dr. Thurman.

"Uh, thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble. Bye!" Gretchen ran out of the building and got on her bike, she rode back into the neighbourhood but passed her house as she biked by. She carried along the road until she came to the Darko's lawn.

"Mrs. Darko!" Gretchen yelled as Mrs. Darko opened the door to let her in.

"Gretchen, hello! Is there something wrong?"

"No-No nothings wrong. I-I'vejust discovered something."

"What?"

"I know why I've been having those dreams about Donnie."

"Why?"

"It's all explained in this book." Gretchen handed the copy of 'Philosophy of Time travel' to Mrs. Darko, "Read the last chapter."

Mrs. Darko took the book in her hands and flipped to the very last page where she read for a minute or so.

"I don't get it." She said when she closed the book.

Gretchen sighed in frusteration, "Donnie was the Living receiver! He had to perform a task to save the world from destruction. He had to go back in time and die or else we would all die. And it's all because of that stupid jet engine coming through a rip in time..."

Mrs. Darko looked a little freaked out, she looked at the cover of the book and then at Gretchen again,

"I'm still not following, dear."

"Don't you see? It all makes sense, it's all been explained in this book! We're all able to remember him in our dreams just like it says in the last chapter."

"Well why would you have the dreams if you never knew him...and why so many?"

"That's just it. I think, no, I know that I knew him before he went back in time. I must have met him after the tangent universe began and so when he went back in time to it he would have never met me yet. And I think I've had so many because, well, I think I may have loved him."

Mrs. Darko was thoroughly afraid now,  
"I think you have to go Gretchen." She said as she backed away from the door.

"Please, you have to believe me! It all makes sense. Please don't-"

"Hi, mom." Elizabeth Darko interrupted her mom as she came up the front pathway with her boyfriend.

"Oh, hi, Elizabeth." Mrs. Darko answered, casting a look at Gretchen as if she were about to explode.

Elizabeth nodded to Gretchen, "Hi Gretchen. What are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to explain to your mom that-"

"Gretchen was just leaving, honey." Mrs. Darko interupted.

"This is Frank, my boyfriend, by the way." Elizabeth said to Gretchen. He was tall with longish hair and had a pile of clothing in his arms, with alarge bunny suit on top.

Suddenly something snapped inside Gretchens head, A bunny suit? Frank?  
She stared at him for a few moments before nodding politely.

"Mrs. Darko I heard you were helping with the clothing drive at the school so I brought you some of my old things." He handed the pile over to Mrs. Darko.

"That's very sweet Frank, but I don't see what the use of this bunny suit will be forpeople who need clothing."

"I don't know, mabye one of them could wear it for halloween. I did."

Gretchen turned from the three and began to walk away in a fast pace.  
"Bye, Gretchen!" Elizabeth yelled after her.  
She stuck her hand in the air distractedly to say goodbye.

"Oh my god." She muttered to herself as she got on her bike and rode to her house quickly.

"Mom! Mom?" She entered her house and looked around for her mother.

"Mom?" She called again with no response. This began to worry her, where would her mother be at this hour. It was getting dark out and it was a mess in the house.

"Mom?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. She headed up the stairs to look around,  
but her mother was no where to be found.

She looked around the house three more times, her eyes teary and her cheeks wet. "Mom, please where are you?" She called knowing that no one would answer.  
She picked up the phone and dialed 911, "Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My mom is missing." Gretchen sobbed.  
"I'm sorry we're going to have to put you on hold."  
"Wait! What about my mom?"  
"Just hold for a minute, ma'am."

Gretchen holded for as long as she could stand before hanging up.  
"Where are you?" She cried into her pillow, "Where the fuck are you!"  
She cried for quite some time after that. There was nothing left in her life, her mother was almost certainly killed by her stepfather by now.Eventually she drifted off to sleepshaking and crying silently.  
For the rest of her lifeshe was going to have her dreams haunted by the boy she loved, whom she had never really met in the first place. Except mabye she had...

* * *

"Come on let's go! He called the cops!" 

"Did you call the fucking cops!" Seth asks Donnie.

"Deus ex machina." Donnie mutters.

"What did you just say? What the fuck did you just say?"

"Our saviour."

"Donnie!" Gretchen cries as a car runs over her.

"Gretchen…?"

"Gretchen…? Gretchen. Wake up Gretchen."

A man in a clown suit comes out of the car,

"Frank…What did you do?"

"Gretchen, wake up. Wake up. Wake up… Gretchen… Gretchen…"

"What the fuck did you do, man?... You killed her, Frank!"

Frank gets out of the car in his bunny suit, "Is she dead? What were you guys doing in the middle of the road! What are you thinking!"

Donnieraises the gun to Franks face and then shoots him in the eye. He turns to the guy in the clown suit,

"Go home!... Go home and tell your parents everything will be okay… Go!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R Please:-D I really hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **This is the end of it incase anyone is wondering. I had a review saying that I should write more and I just wanted to clarify that its over. Thats why its such a long chappy, because its all theres going to be. I know its not the best ending...a little sudden, but Ive always liked very sudden unexpected endings where everyones a little confused as to whether its over or not. Obviously, I confused you. So my job is done. LoL. Anyways, I just had to write this extra bit in here now to say that its over. Btw, at this very moment Im listening to the donnie darko soundtrack haha. I love it so much. I'm listening to 'The killing moon' by Echo and the bunnymen. You know the one at the VERY beginning when hes on his bike riding home from carpathian ridge...yeah that one. I love the music in the movie so much I bought the soundtrack. Anyways, that was a very long and unnecessary paragraph I just wrote there so I'm gonna go. Bye bye. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
